The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of grapevine that produces large, green-colored seedless grapes that mature for commercial harvesting and shipping during approximately the last week of July when grown in the San Joaquin Valley of Central California. The new invention resembles Thompson Seedless (unpatented) but the grapes produced by the new variety mature at least ten to fourteen days earlier.